The present invention relates to a valve device for use in preventing the freezing of water within pipes in the home or other location. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device which may be installed in the water line and which operates to cause water to flow when the temperature drops to freezing, thus preventing the freezing of water within the line.
The present invention is concerned with providing a solution to the problem of water freezing within water pipes when the temperature drops to 32.degree. F. and below. It is well known that the damage which can occur under such conditions is very costly as well as a great inconvenience, frequently requiring extensive repair or replacement of water pipes and other damaged property.
By the present invention there is provided a valve device which can be installed within the water line and which functions to cause water to flow in that portion of the line which is subject to freezing conditions, thus preventing the water from freezing when the temperature drops to about 32.degree. F. and below.
The valve device of the present invention includes a cylindrical body portion which provides a housing for a bellows assembly filled with a fluid which contracts as the ambient temperature drops to the freezing temperature of water.
An end cap is attached at each end of the device. In one embodiment, one end cap has an integral drain connector and is secured on the cylinder so as to maintain an apertured retainer washer in position across the body chamber with an annular axial flange of the end cap fitted over the outer surface of one end of the body portion. The other end cap has an integral faucet or pipe connector and is threadedly attached to the other end of the body portion and provides a through opening including a valve seat for coacting with a valve element attached to the bellows. An O-ring located in an inner recess in the end cap serves as the actual valve seat. Another embodiment has the faucet or pipe connection and the connection to drain reversed relative to the other components. Thus the device can be constructed so that either end is arranged for connection to the water line. In addition, the threaded connection of the end cap carrying the valve seat allows the device to be adjusted for variations in ambient temperature and pressure conditions, thus facilitating use of the device at various elevations.
The bellows assembly is secured within the valve chamber on the retainer washer in coaxial alignment with the O-ring valve seat. A valve element assembly is secured to the bellows and has a stem with a special shaped cylindrical and tapered plug valve end portion which projects through the O-ring valve seat in the second end cap. The bellows is filled with a fluid such as a Freon gas mixture which contracts as the temperature drops and expands as the temperature rises. A charging tube extends through the retainer washer into the interior of the bellows to allow the bellows to be charged under pressure with the contractible fluid prior to assembly and then sealed.
In operation, the device may be attached to the outer end of a water faucet, water pipe or similar water system component subject to occasional freezing temperatures. As the temperature drops to 32.degree. F., causing the gas pressure within the bellows to decrease, the bellows contracts, pulling the stem and valve element away from fluid sealing engagement with the O-ring seat, allowing water to flow into and through the chamber and thence out through the drain hose connection.
The present invention is distinguished from the bellows apparatus as described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,268,648 to Van Meter; 1,338,469 to Waage et al; 2,804,758 to Smith et al; 4,286,613 to Lacoste; and 4,356,833 to Mayfield et al.
Various types of bellows apparatus for opening a valve upon contraction or expansion of the bellows are described, for example, in the patents to Waage et al, Van Meter, Smith et al and Mayfield et al. The use of a bellows filled with a gas in a valve device is described in the patents to Lacoste and Van Meter. In each of the devices described by Waage et al, Van Meter, Mayfield et al and Lacoste, a spring biasing means is employed in addition to the action of the temperature responsive member to control the valve.
The present invention is distinguished from such prior art devices by the use of a valve construction wherein a bellows assembly is secured to an apertured retainer washer which is retained within a cylindrical body by an end cap, with the bellows being charged with a fluid to an expanded condition which maintains an internal valve element in seating engagement with a valve seat in a second end cap, and with the bellows contracting under reduced temperature conditions so as to open the valve in the absence of separate spring biasing means. A further distinction is seen in the fact that, in the present invention, the use of a specific combination cylindrical and tapered plug valve cooperating with an O-ring seat is not disclosed in these prior patents.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a valve device for use in preventing the freezing of water within water pipes in the home or other location.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device which allows water to flow through the line as the surrounding temperature drops to the freezing point of water, thus keeping the water pipes open and preventing freezing of water within the pipes.
It is another object of the invention to provide a valve device which can be manufactured economically so as to be widely available to the general public for use in preventing the freezing of water pipes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device having few moving parts, and having a bellows assembly which contracts under reduced temperature conditions to open a valve, thus permitting water flow.
It is another object of the invention to provide a freeze valve device which may be adjusted for various temperature and pressure conditions, including changes in atmospheric pressure which occur at high and low elevations, so as to provide protection for water pipes in the home, business or other location.
It is a further object of the invention to provide efficient and reliable protection for water systems during freezing conditions.